


Imbuing

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Soul Bond, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hard to reach dream-states, Yuugi encounters both Yami no Yuugi and Pharaoh Atem, and their physical love for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First

He was dreaming.  
Yuugi knew he was dreaming almost immediately. He could remember lying on his bed, he could remember slipping off into sleep. And then seamlessly transitioned into a world that he’d never had any power over. Yuugi had never practiced lucid dreaming, and he’d never been in that weird state of half-awake with enough sway over the subconscious. But at that moment he knew he was dreaming. 

It wasn’t even that he remembered the exact exchange between awake and asleep. It was the scenery he found himself padding around in.

In one half of the room was the endless, infuriating, high-ceilinged room that he’d come to know of the Puzzle. His other self’s soul room. A room he had not been in since their separation. A room that he hadn’t thought much about. Because when he thought about Atem, he seldom thought of that place, too. Which was strange, he was realizing now, because a fair few of their encounters had been in it. 

And in the other half lay the vast expanse of a beautiful, sandy Egypt in the mid of sunset. The warm rays casting their light upon the sand, reflecting an amazing gold. He had spent a few summers in Egypt, and of course he’d spent a couple of nights inside a game inside of Egypt ... that was still a little difficult to think about. 

Almost as difficult as the wounds that were being pulled open all over again. He’d lost and he’d grieved. Atem, his other self, had been a deep part of his life, and he’d barely had the chance to get ready, and he hadn’t had a long time to say the goodbye he had thought about time and time again in the aftermath. Like a sudden death, almost. He’d always known that their time together would come to an end, but the way it came and left had been quick cutting. 

But that had been years ago. He’d had his time to make peace with it. To grieve. To get over. To move on. To continue his story. 

Yet he found himself questioning all the progress he’d made. The person he’d become. 

And then he found himself questioning just how he’d seen Atem.   
His other self. 

The two parts of his journey, the beginning and the end, he was now realizing, were split up. Atem was two different people.   
Atem.  
His other self. 

When he thought of Atem he thought of the latter middle and end of their journey. The Pharaoh regaining his memories and becoming a whole person again after such a long time. And when he’d reflected on the beginning bits and middle, he’d always been Yami no Yuugi. The differences weren’t great, Atem had been much the same person. Perhaps just a little bit more filled out in the end. 

But he thought of them as two different people.  
At least... he must have. 

Because behind him in that confusing array of doors stood Yami no Yuugi.  
And waiting for him on the sands stood Pharaoh Atem. 

Because he was dreaming.   
He was most certainly dreaming. 

As they circled in closer, his younger subconscious started weeping, and he could feel the tears leaking from his eyes. No matter how much you moved on, no matter how fondly you could look back, you would always miss those that were gone. Yuugi felt as sad as he did angry. What right did they have to make him cry? To make him regress? 

Gratefully, however, he felt younger, too. Like tears were just the sort of cleansing power he’d needed to rid himself of the years he’d gone on. He was simply Mutou Yuugi, facing down two of the greatest people in his entire life. 

A pair of dark-skinned arms, cuffed in gold, encircled his shoulders. He leaned back into them. Atem was warm. As warm as an early Egyptian day, he’d come to know. When it was still tolerable.   
And Yami no Yuugi, his darkness, his other self, reached out to caress his face with light-skinned fingers. The attention being paid to him was phenominal, but that was the way it’d always been. Atem had been looking for himself, looking to end a three-thousand year journey. But he’d done it in Yuugi’s body. They were partners. And though a few more times than Yuugi liked to think about, he’d been selfish, he’d usually always treated him as the more important. Maybe others wouldn’t remember the story that way, but he had. 

For the most part. 

The weight of all the memories, all the feelings, buckled his knees. He collapsed, finding Atem’s lap underneath him all of a sudden. And his other self leaned in to him. And that was when he knew he was REALLY dreaming. 

“Mou-“ His soft Japanese caught up against the spirit’s mouth. He couldn’t continue the thought because Yami had leaned in to kiss him. He was too newly fragile to resist. If he’d had more time to prepare-

Gods, how many times had he thought that?  
And how many times in reference to Atem had it been? 

The tears continued to well because that was a wound long unattended to, but he didn’t have the room to feel what he wanted to. The sadness. The anger- definitely the anger. Instead he was more intent on focusing on why he would be dreaming this. Why he would dream that the spirit’s lips had caught his, that their tongues had brushed-

And that one of them had moaned.  
Alright, it had definitely been him, but who really cared. 

Why did he want to dream about a long-gone Pharaoh’s fingers brushing his sides downward before reaching for his belt and undoing it. The tip of his fingers pressing in to the zipper. Why on earth would Yuugi want to dream about getting so hard within such a little time span as two people- who were supposed to be a single entity in his mind now- were playing with him like this? 

His hips jolted into the Pharaoh’s hand, willing him to touch more. And in that instance, in another open mouthed moan against the spirit’s lips, Yuugi stopped caring about the why. Instead he cared about more. 

The spirit grazed his teeth along the tip of Yuugi’s tongue, then his lower lip and then he pulled back from the kiss. Yuugi’s eyes opened just about halfway to catch the sight of him smirking. “Aibou.” His tone was as dark as it had always been, but a touch more husky. Yuugi didn’t have anything to answer him with before he leaned in again, kissing Yuugi’s jaw with gentle grazes of his lips. 

The Pharaoh refused to lay dormant, Yuugi found, as the hand that had been slowly undoing his pants slid underneath the hem of them and stroked his cock gently. They were winding him up. Playing with him.  
He found he really didn’t mind at all. 

“More,” Yuugi almost startled himself as the word left him, breathless and needy. 

The spirit removed the collar from his neck before leaning in to bite the side. He rewarded the jolt of Yuugi’s hips and the appreciative moan with a swipe of his tongue against a newly reddening mark. Atem meanwhile had begun to stroke him with one hand, the other one moving back up his body, tracing his skin, going underneath his shirt. 

The two men exchanged roles after just another moment, at the height of Yuugi’s panting. Atem touched the side of his face, turning his attention so that he could engage him in a deep kiss. And the spirit moved his hands to Yuugi’s cock, stroking him with a strong but still slow tempo. His hips rose to each one, and before long he couldn’t even stop himself.

Kisses on his side became nothing more than just presses of his open mouth against Atem’s. “A-aah-“ A peak in his tone as the spirit’s thumb brushed over the top of his cock, gathering the precum there before thrusting around him again. 

He cracked his eyes open, catching sight of a stunning red peering at him. Atem was an extremely handsome man. Then he looked down, matching eyes with the spirit. Watching his other self touch him. It sent a jolt right through him. The Pharaoh’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him back. “Oh- I-“ Then he was caught up in another deep kiss. He tried to make as much of it as he could manage, tongue meeting the Pharaoh’s hastily. Drinking every part of him in.

Meanwhile his hips had started jutting up. Willing more from the spirit. To touch him more. Harder. Faster. “I’m gonna come-“ Mumbled in the kiss. The spirit at least abided by him then as the Pharaoh’s hands moved down his chest to spread down along his thighs, grazing him inward. He jerked up again and then snapped back with a broken cry, coming into the spirit’s hand. He wasn’t sure which name to call. He hadn’t said anything that had real words. 

His other self kept working him, fingers brushing along the sides of his cock as he came, and then came down. Yuugi found himself shuddering from over exhaustion. “Aah...” Gulping in air and squirming just a little when the spirit leaned up into him to kiss one side of his neck while the Pharaoh kissed the other. 

“Yuugi,” Murmured by both of them, sending shivers down his spine. He was ready for another-

If Yuugi was sure it was a dream before, he certainly knew it was a dream as he jolted awake in his bedroom, greeted annoyingly by the morning light of a new day. A striking sense of guilt washed over him just before it was pushed aside by hungry arousal.   
He then wondered if he could dream something like that again. Very soon.


	2. The Second

Yuugi had made himself supremely frustrated over the past week. When he tried to think back on the dream that had made him awaken with an almost painful hardness, tried to think what had gone on, he found he could only recall the barest fuzzy bits and pieces. It had Atem in it- no, it had.. his other self. The spirit.  
No.  
Both.

As if they were two separate people. So he thought on that for a long while. Maybe they were separate. Maybe he’d always think of them as separate. But that was just about all he could remember. That there had been two of them. And that he’d woken up ready to come. 

He wanted to slip back into that dream again, no matter how depraved any of his friends might think it was. Atem was a man to be respected. A man that was his friend. A dead man. But... was it wrong to feel those kinds of things? Yuugi didn’t think so. He certainly hadn’t thought romantic or sexual things about him while he’d been around, but he found no harm in appreciating him after. 

It was just that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t do it. He hadn’t been trying to do it that night, either. It had just sort of happened. So after a week of mounting frustration, he gave up. He stopped trying. If the dream came back, then fine. And if it didn’t, also fine. He’d go on living the rest of his life. 

Then, a little while after he’d stopped caring, he went to bed early in order to rest up for a tournament that started in the morning. And when he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep, he opened them again moments later. In the room.   
The room with the puzzle bits and the Egyptian sands.

And the two men. 

They’d caught him by surprise before. He’d even wept at the sight of them. But now that he’d done all that thinking he wasn’t so surprised the second time around. Nor did he feel like crying. He just wanted to get down to exactly what he’d wanted to do since he left the dream. 

They seemed to sense it, and in that moment Yuugi stopped wondering if he’d crossed some weird border between memories and life and death. Instead, he realized the much more likely, he was dreaming. And so that meant he was in control of them. Which he found was a good position to be in, almost gleefully so. 

Atem stepped to his side first, and took a fistful of his hair. Yuugi didn’t mind the sharp tingle it set across his scalp, but he abided and crumbled too quickly. He locked him up in a kiss that got needy very quickly. Yuugi’s tongue ran across Atem’s before he suckled lightly on the tip. Just then he could feel the press of his other self’s hands at his pants. Working him already. He remembered then just how quick everything had ended, and he didn’t want that to happen again.

So he put a hand on Yami’s shoulder, trying to still him. He gave a moan of half relief when it worked. Instead of being pushy then, Yami’s hand smoothed over him through his pants. Gently. Enough to make his cock twitch every time it happened. He focused more on Atem’s kiss after, drawing him in before breaking back with a swallow. 

Yuugi then pulled off his shirt, knowing that no matter how slow he wanted to go, he just didn’t have enough control for it. The other two mirrored and he found himself glancing at them both appreciatively. The Pharaoh had been well built. Dusky skin and toned. His other self had mostly taken his form as his own, with a few striking differences. He wasn’t as muscled as his Egyptian counterpart, but his body had a few hard lines to them. 

They both watched Yuugi, eyebrows raised. And then Yuugi realized what he was doing. Checking them out. They didn’t interact much with each other. All their attention went to him instead, which he didn’t mind, but... “You two can touch each other, you know.” He said, turning red in the face, not just from arousal. The suggestion almost sounded silly when he heard it himself. 

“Is that what you want?” Atem was the one to ask. Yami seemed unsure about the situation with a fold of his arms. 

Yuugi didn’t want to sound so excited about the prospect. Instead a shy, “...yes?” came out of him. He liked watching porno. Watching other people- he had been told it was normal, so he believed it was. But he also knew of a kink that had something to do with ... watching. And getting enjoyment out of it. 

Which was what he found himself doing as Yami reached forward to pull Atem into, what looked to be, a rather hard kiss. Nothing like how they’d done it. They were tangling for dominance, and Yuugi could feel himself growing extra hard. It was a nice sight. Better than porno, for sure. But it left him standing there doing nothing, and really, really wanting to get on with things then. 

So he unzipped his pants himself, and gave his cock a soft brush over with his fingers. He couldn’t help the sound that left him. Was he going to just finish touching himself while the other two made out? He could do that with the tapes. He wanted more out of them. They’d only touched the first time. So he felt the second should go a little bit further.

His hand grazed Atem’s shoulder, trying to get his attention. It wasn’t hard. They broke from each other, eyes cast at Yuugi then. Both were breathing hard and a little flushed. And then they waited for him to say something. He knew he was in control then for sure. He thought back to the pornos he watched. The one with two women and one guy. Those were always the good ones. 

But how to phrase it.  
“Can you... you know...” He’d made them come close without saying anything. He thought if he just imagined it they might do it without being told. But the smirks they were wearing said otherwise- they said they knew exactly what he wanted. But that they were going to make him ask for it anyway.

“Yes, aibou?” Yami was grinning. The image flashing behind his eyes was amusing. 

“Kiss, again.” A little jilted. And a little bit too into it. He pushed down on Atem’s shoulders, signaling him that he wanted them on their knees. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to do something like this in real life. “But kiss- on me.” That sounded about right. Sort of. 

He wasn’t quite sure how to aptly put ‘make out with my cock in your mouths’ without turning bright, bright red. 

They lowered and moved in close to him. He could already feel their breath along his skin. They both moved in at the same time and locked lips on each side of Yuugi’s cock. He imagined porn was always an exaggeration and he could understand that now. It felt good but weird. He liked watching it more than anything. Their tongues met, along the sides of his cock, and then against each other’s. His hips moved a bit forward, a little impatiently. He’d gotten what he’d asked for but it wasn’t as good as he imagined it might have been.

Yuugi found himself extra glad when they pulled back. And then just a dash more when both of their tongues slid up the side of his cock and to the head. The tip of Atem’s dipping into the slit of his cock, Yami’s brushing the top down and then to the back. His hand moved to grip Atem’s shoulder hard. 

“A-aahn...” It felt better than he imagined anything ever could. The two of them paying attention to him like that. He could barely focus on keeping his eyes open. But he wanted to watch. 

Yami took his cock deep in his mouth then, all the way to the back of his throat. And when he pulled back Atem did it next. Both of Yuugi’s hands were on their shoulders then, pulling and squeezing. Encouraging them to the fullest. 

“Keep going...” He didn’t want them to stop. Gods it felt so good. 

They went back to using their lips and tongues over the head and back. All the way down. Slowly. Torturing him in the best way. He was shaking. When they got in just the right position, tongues poised over the head, lips parted, Yuugi started jutting his hips forward. Running his cock through the makeshift hole they were creating. He got all of it on both sides. So he kept going. 

“Gh...”   
He wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer, his loss of self control in movement only made it all too clear. So he tried to stop so that they could do it. So that he could feel everything. His hands went into both their hair then, taking large chunks of threads at the base. 

A droplet of precum budded at the tip before sliding down. Atem followed the trail with his tongue, dipping in at the height again. He was good at that. Really good. “More,” Yuugi commanded breathlessly. He wondered how far Atem could go. If it would feel good the more he pressed in. Yami ran his lips over the front, feeling the pulse of Yuugi’s cock in his mouth. 

“I’m gonna-“ Warning them like the first time but not quite getting all the way there. He didn’t shut his eyes for that either, watching the thick streams of cum leak from his cock. Watching both Atem and Yami’s tongues continue lapping at him. “Ooh...” Moving his hips then. Trying to get everything out of them. Yami moved in to take him deep into his mouth again and he couldn’t resist a few more thrusts of his hips before Yami pulled back. 

He sunk to the floor then, feeling two sets of hands running over his thighs, his stomach, up his chest. His eyes closed then, losing sight of the two. And the next thing he saw was the disappointing view of his bedroom ceiling. He simply couldn’t resist touching himself that time to the thought of the two of them sucking his cock. Maybe he’d remember it better this time. Good Gods did he want to remember...


	3. The Third

Yuugi went another two weeks, another two horrible, awful, very long weeks. It had given him a lot of time to think. A lot of time to nod off back into that world. But only remembering. Not actually slipping back into that weirdly sentient dream where he could take control of not only himself, not only his other self, not only the bold Pharaoh Atem, but his fantasies. And mixed them all up into some strange, wonderful evening.

Wonderful, at first.   
But the more Yuugi had time without the dreams, the more he began to feel guilty. Who was he to dream such depraved things about someone who was so close to him? He’d shared something so great with his darkness, and with Atem- two people that were really the same person. Yet twice now he’d dreamed they were two separate beings, and that all they did was pleasure him. 

It was terrible. Really. He knew he should have felt more ashamed but... was it really that bad? There was half of him that said yes. That he was desecrating all the memories he’d built. And there was another that was sure he was slipping in-between worlds. And that maybe, just maybe, the two of them (the before and after, he started fondly thinking of them as), held as many feelings for him as he did they. 

But he still couldn’t make it happen when he thought about it. And it was hard not to as he was drifting off. Even a stray bit of excitement would send him into some other dream that he didn’t want. He didn’t want dreams about his friends or Anzu or Duel Monsters or knights or any of that. He wanted them. The longer he went without it the more and more he felt he needed it. Was desperate. But he tried to tune it all out.

Think about it and it won’t happen. 

One night after two weeks and three days he’d been entirely too tired to think about anything. He was currently staying in some suite put up by Industrial Illusions during one of their tournaments. Dueling was good. Dueling kept his mind clean and clear. And when he’d been in match after match after match, he was much to weary to think about Atem or his other self. And the things they did to him.... 

It was so very strange collapsing onto his hotel room bed, closing his eyes, falling asleep- and then opening them again and he was still sitting on the same bed. He had his doubts that he was even dreaming. Maybe that he’d gone into one of those restless sleeps and was awake already. The gleaming town outside his large windows would have begged to differ. It was still nighttime. 

And there was the addition of two other people. With two strange heads of hair that turned his way. He wondered if he’d just been so out of it that he didn’t have time to think of that border. The stairways. The sands. No, this time they were in the almost normal world. Almost because he was still dreaming, now he knew. And because they were there.

And because they looked as lustful and gorgeous as ever. 

Something else caught his attention, though, the fact that Yami seemed to fit in. Wearing those dark leathers, same as always, but the Pharaoh was in his old Egyptian attire. He really stood out in the modern setting. Coming closer, he seemed to sense Yuugi’s observation.

“Here,” He ran a hand over Yuugi’s eyes, effectively closing them before retreating. When he did he was wearing a mirrored pair of his other self’s clothing. Black leather tanktop, black pants, belts, but he seemed unable to abandon his gold earrings and collar. Which was fine with Yuugi. They looked very good on him. The leather did, too. Really good. 

“Is that better?” Yuugi realized he’d been asked this twice now and he just nodded dumbly. They never talked much in these dreams of his. Usually they just got right to it. And again the fire burning in him was asking for more.   
More.

The two heard him without him even having to ask.   
Yami came behind him; Yuugi didn’t remember standing, but there he was on his feet all the same. It made it easier to start unbuttoning the plain white shirt he’d been wearing, exposing the expanse of his chest. Meanwhile Atem made himself busy, kneeling so that he could begin undoing Yuugi’s belt before the button and then leading the zipper down. Already he was drowning in them and they’d barely even started. 

Atem successfully got his pants off one leg, and then ran his fingers up Yuugi’s cock. “Stand wider.” His voice was a commanding presence. Yuugi found he liked it, even if he’d been in charge before. 

“Wider?” The thought had his face burning with slight embarrassment. This was a dream, he had to remind himself. He could do as he pleased. There was no need for hesitation. Yet there he was, staring down at a beautiful pair of red eyes lined in thick kohl with question. 

“Wider.” The answer came from Yami instead, murmured in his ear. “Lean back.” This Yuugi seemed to have no trouble obeying as Yami’s hands ran down his backside, giving a squeeze before he bent to further brush his hands along the back of Yuugi’s thighs. Then as Yuugi bent into him further, he swept him off his feet, back against him, pulling his thighs up and apart and exposing absolutely every bit of him. 

He felt his face grow even hotter. If Atem hadn’t caught his eyes, he might have closed them. He really just couldn’t look away, though. Especially not as Atem leaned in, running his lips over the tip of Yuugi’s cock, tongue following in suit. “You said more?” Yami was speaking to him, leaning in to kiss his shoulder. Yuugi was already reduced to shudders. 

“I didn’t exactly say it.” They’d just somehow picked up on it. Or knew what he wanted. Either was fine by him, really. 

“How much more?” Yami was teasing him, for sure. But as Atem took his cock deep into his mouth, his head tipped back against Yami’s shoulder and he had a little trouble answering. 

“Mm-ahhg-“ Yuugi might have been trying to form some words, but even he didn’t know what they were. 

He felt something else then as Atem’s mouth was working him. A soft flutter through a long gone link. The link he and his other self used to share. It was weird feeling it while feeling something else so pleasureful. The flutter turned into a smooth stroke. If Yuugi ever wondered if his mind could be jacked off, now he knew the answer. Yami was delicately thrumming the strings of their connection, and it felt really good. 

All at once it felt too good. He’d never had anything like that before, and he knew in the waking world he never would again. That link was their bond. And Yami was ghosting over it with what felt like pseudo fingers. Touching him every which way while Atem’s tongue lathed along his cock. It was too much, and he didn’t have enough time to warn them. 

“Ghh-!!”   
He felt himself coming before he could even try to stop it. He tensed in Yami’s arms, and half came in Atem’s mouth. He could feel it running down his cock, down his sides, to his backside. His eyes halfway opened and he caught sight of that smirk again, and heard a chuckle in his ear. 

“Overwhelmed?” Yami’s voice could have been teetering on the edge of amusement, but he sounded the slightest bit concerned. Worried he’d overworked Yuugi too much. Could he do that? Yuugi wondered now... 

“It felt good.” He answered, breathless. “...really good..” Trying to take in gulps of air as he continued to twitch. 

And then his hips jolted forward as Atem stroked his cock softly, trying to reawaken his urges. “But we’re not finished.” This wasn’t exactly a command. 

“No.” Yuugi knew that he wanted more. Still more. Maybe he was a greedy lover. He’d never really had time or experience enough to think about himself that way. He was finding with willing partners he didn’t mind. “-with your mouth again-“ He was covered in his own cum, but Atem seemed not to mind as he dipped in forward to run his tongue up along the side of Yuugi’s cock. 

“What else?” Yami was the one doing the prompting once more. As if he knew exactly what was on Yuugi’s mind. He probably did. If that was the case, they both knew, but they wanted him to say it aloud. 

The trouble was he just didn’t know how to say it exactly. Or, that he did know, but the words were stuck on his lips because it was just a little too embarrassing for him. Just like the last time. But he knew he wanted it.   
He wanted it so bad.

“Use your hand- your fingers.” He tried to make it work, but was having the faintest bit of trouble as he felt Yami plucking the strings between them and Atem’s mouth on him. 

“Where?” Yami continued to probe. 

But it seemed Atem was just the slightest bit more giving in that regard, as he ran a hand up Yuugi’s backside, getting a lovely spasm out of him. Yuugi could feel the tip of his finger circling his hole. Even that was good. He might have been just okay with that- but in the moments it drew on, he knew it wasn’t enough.

“In-“ He breathed out this word as he also impatiently moved his hips. Greedy. Yes, he was greedy. “Go inside.” As if he had to invite him to do it. 

Atem abided by him, slowly pressing his finger inside of Yuugi. “Like that?” Said with a hot breath against Yuugi’s skin. He edged it back out and then in again, taking his time. 

“Y-yeah- oh-yes-...” Moaned out with another impatient wiggle of his hips. It felt so good. He wondered what they’d feel like inside of him. Next dream, he told himself. Pace yourself. Atem continued to work him, still slow, but then added a second finger inside of him on the next slide inside. He went back to taking his cock deep into his mouth, too. Yuugi couldn’t keep himself still and was glad Yami was holding him tightly. 

Atem continued penetrating him over and over with his fingers, pressing deep inside him before crooking them at the tips, touching over just the right spot that showered sparks of pleasure over him. He could feel his cock twitching inside Atem’s mouth. The double sensation, as well as watching-

“Aa-hh-“ And there was Yami again, not only just kissing and nipping at his shoulder, but ghosting over their link again. They were both building him up. He didn’t want to come again. He really wanted to wait it out. Drag it on. Feel Atem build up a slow rhythm in and out of him before he was fucking him with his fingers. 

But he couldn’t.   
He knew his limits. “Faster-“ So he had to prompt him to do it. Yuugi was glad that Atem didn’t make him ask a second time. His fingers pushed inside of him quicker, and out just as quick. Over and over. “Yes- yes- I-“ He almost felt the slide of Yami’s fingers down one of their chords, like plucking a guitar string. It was more than enough. 

“I-!” That was it as he came again, harder that time. He watched Atem pull back from his cock. Then watched the slow slide of Atem’s fingers inside his body. Watched Atem watch him as he came. Felt himself shudder when Atem’s fingers were all the way inside him as he was still twitching hotly. Then watched him slide his hand back out, slower than going in. His hips continued moving, he couldn’t help himself. He was moaning in broken tones, too. They’d overworked him far too much. 

Atem smirked up at him, and he could feel Yami’s grin pressed into the skin of his shoulder. Then once more Atem’s fingers moved up inside him and his head fell all the way back while his hips jutted forward. A drawn breath left him. “More?” They both asked, definitely teasing him. 

“I...” Atem worked him slow. In.  
Then out.   
In- drawn in deeper with the nudge of Yuugi’s hips.

“Oh...” He barely mouthed this word before he was rudely jolted back into reality, sitting up with the new day’s sun striking his face. He felt uncomfortably wet. It would mark the first time he actually came while he was sleeping. If he’d let them keep going, he couldn’t imagine what state he’d wake up in.

...but he knew within three seconds of questioning it that he absolutely wanted to find out.


End file.
